Recent concerns with increasing oil prices and sustainability of fossil fuel are creating demand for alternatives to petroleum-based products. Currently, there are industry-wide efforts to replace conventional petroleum-based feedstock with non-petroleum based resources in some sectors. Additionally, public awareness of environmental issues has risen considerably and there is a resolution to ensure that manufacturing methods and products are not endangering the environment. As such, numerous policies and regulations have been put into place, requiring manufactures to follow strict guidelines. In order to overcome the deficiencies of petroleum-based products, many efforts today focus on green technologies. One major area of research is plant biotechnology which offers the solution of producing products that are renewable and environmentally friendly (Bart, 2012).
Despite the rise in green technologies, most lubricants today are typically prepared from petroleum sources. In fact, a majority of general industrial oils, engine oils, transmission and hydraulic fluids, gear oil and greases originate from fossil fuels. Furthermore, the safety and long term exposure effects of these types of lubricants is concerning. Many studies have indicated that petroleum-based lubricants have toxic effects on mammals, fish and bacteria (Bart, 2012). A large proportion of oils are also being released into the environment, for example, from engines, wheel flanges of railway cars and new tires that required mould release agents. Evaporation, spillage and accidents can also pollute the environment with oil. Today's market demands lubricants that are safer to use, made from renewable sources and have superior performance (Bart, 2012). Given the fact that most lubricants are prepared from petroleum sources, the performance and quality of bio-based lubricants may be lagging.
It is therefore necessary to develop processes which can produce bio-based lubricants and related fluids from renewable sources that are non-toxic, environmentally friendly and which may match or surpass the performance of current petroleum-based lubricants and related fluids.